Silence
by Dia Newman
Summary: .:Book 1 in The Falling Trilogy:. Secrets are always best kept at just that: a secret. But after a sudden turn of events the Dex Holders find every person and Pokemon vanished from the six countries of the League. Slowly, the learn more about the horrific pasts of their regions, but what will keep them from falling into despair? More importantly, how do they get everyone back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter One: Run:.<strong>

The temperature was well below freezing, and it was an interesting thought that normal people would probably get a frostbite. But not me. Sure, I had been freezing when I had first made it up to the peak of Mount Silver - I had cried, even - huddling my Pokemon for warmth. I had cursed the League, the President, the Board of Directors. I still do. They had taken my life away. That was something I could never forgive.

It happened about five years ago. I was eighteen, then. The day was supposed to be spent with my friends; who didn't want to spend their eighteenth birthday with friends? I was called by the President's secretary, as was my friend's, and we were told there was an urgent meeting. Of course, we went there the second we ended the call. It was who we were. We were "saviors". Arceus, we had never been so wrong. We ran to the President's office, and there it happened:

I was sent to Mount Silver.

I was deemed a threat to people.

All because I had bore the title "The Battler."

I wanted nothing more than to strangle the man, in that moment, but what was I supposed to do? I was frozen in place. My friends had begun to scream in protest, saying that I had saved this land, that the real ones needed to be locked up were the ones they weren't looking for. After that, Blue was put on probation. Green's rights as a Gym Leader were minimized. Gold was threatened with the Pokemon at his house to be taken away. Silver was arrested "For stealing a Pokedex." He was in prison for a year. Crystal wasn't allowed to work at the lab for half a year. Ruby's father was suspended as a Gym Leader for a few months. Sapphire wasn't allowed to leave her house for a month. All of Emerald's gadgets were taken away and destroyed.

Never in my life had I seen such abuse of power. They made Giovanni look like a saint.

Yellow was the only one that didn't argue. I haven't the faintest as to what went through her mind as she heard my verdict. I just remember the tears that filled her eyes as she hugged me tightly. I never truly forgave myself for the hell my friends went through after my prosecution. They shouldn't have had to to that for me.

A nudge on my cheek brought me out of the trance-like state I had fallen into. Turning my head slightly, I looked at Pika, my Pikachu. " . . . Somethings wrong, isn't it, buddy?"

Pika nodded and pointed aggressively to the east. To Kanto. In the next moment, I was attacked.

Spinning around, I took in the appearance of who was attacking me - or rather, what. It was horrifying. The thing was human shaped, with pure white eyes and diseased, rotting, scabby looking skin. It's speed was slow and haggardly.

The worst thing was, though, was that it looked like my dad. Tall, lean, black hair.

"Thunder!" My voice shot out of my throat and Pika growled, electricity spiking through his fur.

"Pika!" A bolt of lightning came down, stopping the figure and frying it. It's body began to disfigure, fizzing and fragmenting like a computer screen going out. Finally, it disappeared with a zap. In a split second, I made my decision.

I ran like a Zubat out of hell of that mountain, not stopping to look back.

Let the League be damned.

**.:.:.:.**

A chill ran through the room as I pouted at Green. Why did he have to be such a stick in the mud? All I wanted was for him to entertain me! And maybe some money, too. But that's beside the point. "Come on, Greenie! I'm not asking for money! Friends help each other out! I bet Yellow would - !"

"Blue, shut up."

"Hey! Green, that's no way to treat a la - !"

I was cut off by a scream. A very panicked, very high pitched scream.

That was when I noticed that Green's attention had faded from my face and to the doors of his Gym. He began to run, and I followed him outside. Arceus, I wish I hadn't. All around us, people were disappearing in fragments, until everyone was gone. Ever last one of them.

Pushing my brown hair out of my eyes, I turned to Green. "What are we supposed to do?" I whispered.

He didn't reply immediately. Fear washed over me and I bit my lip. The problems I had barely a minute ago seemed so pointless and futile. "Call all of the Dex Holders. Try to get them all here, if you can get a hold of them. At the moment, until we find everyone else, we need to treat people we don't already have contact with like enemies." He paused. "Let's get to Yellow's house. It's away from prying eyes."

I nodded and pulled out my Poke Gear, not bothering to ask what prying eyes because Green was just paranoid, probably. Buttons were pressed as I ran back inside, grabbing my hat and bag, and I started to sprint toward the Viridian Forest. Green was right next to me.

Whatever was happening, it was bad.

**.:.:.:.**

"C'mon, Crys, it ain't that bad." I smirked at the girl, completely calm. Yes, it did bother me somewhat that everyone just disappeared but, hell, why not make the most out of it? Crystal, on the other hand, went into a frenzy. It took about five minutes of talking to get her to sit down. I had already claimed Old Man Oak's spinny chair.

"You want me to calm down?" She shrieked. Her voice rose several octaves. "Gold Itazura, don't you dare tell me to calm down! This is bad! This is worse than bad! What if we're the only two people left on Earth!" You know, in a situation where one panics like this, I didn't really think Crys would be that one.

"Seriously, Crys, calm down! Besides, being by ourselves wouldn't be a bad thing! And you're the smart one. We'd just have to - !"

My Pokegear rang. Damn. There goes that plan. "Yullo?" I answered, putting the device at my ear.

_"Gold? Hi! It's Blue! Where are you right now?"_

"I'm at Oak's lab with Crys." The blunette gave me a confused look. 'It's Blue.' I mouthed. She nodded. Well. It didn't take long for her to calm down.

_"Great! I need you and Crystal to go to Yellow's house. Right now. Grab anything you need, though, because yeah. Once you're there, there will be very little going back."_

"Oh." I cracked my neck. "Got it. See ya later, senior!" I hung up. "A'ight Crys, we need to go get some clothes and whatever. We're not going home for a while."

**.:.:.:.**

I screamed and pushed the person away from me. After everyone and every Pokemon disappeared in the lab, I had barreled out of there. I ended up running into something. Then I realized it was Silver. Oops! His grip was deathly on me as dragged me to my house. "The Viridian City Gym Leader wants us to go to Kanto. You're coming with me. Get some clothes." I pouted.

"Why do you have to be so cooold!" I whined. "Don't be as freezing as your eyes! "

Oh, I should probably explain my relationship to them. I, myself, was an unofficial Dex Holder. Sometimes I had it for field research, sometimes I didn't when Professor Elm needed to study it. I didn't do anything fancy like save the world, though. I was just Lyra Kotone, field researcher of the renowned Professor Elm. I began to giggle, remembering a time similar to this, where Silver dragged me through Goldenrod.

I had had my camera out, taking pictures of Trainers and Pokemon for the Goldenrod Times, a newspaper I worked part-time for. My lense had found Gold first. He was a childhood friend that I hadn't seen for a long time. But the one I took the picture of was Silver. Silver was offended and deleted the picture after he rudely stole my camera. Jerk. Then he accidentally spilled a drink on my shirt. (Being Gold pushed him.) So he dragged me around until we found a place to clean it up.

" . . . " Silver shook his head and dragged me into my own bedroom. "Grab everything you need. And probably a blanket and pillow, too." His eyes found The Marshmallow Hat With The Red Bow, grabbed it, and put it on my head. He gave me a smile and said, "Don't loose this, Soul."

I slapped his hand away the second he used the nickname. "Got it, got it Vy-vy. Do me a favor and - "

"Already on it." He waved a hand and walked out of my room.

There was no way I'd let him see me smile over that.

**.:.:.:.**

"Prissy! Ya don't need t'at much! Even Rald don't have all t'at!"

"'Doesn't', Sapphire." I corrected. Even though she was already on Tororo, I could see her roll her eyes as she began to tie stuff down.

"That's because my stuff was destroyed," Emerald spat in annoyance. Ah. I see he still wasn't over what happened. Turning back to Sapphire, I began to toss up my luggage.

"I'll just bring my clothes then! Give me a moment!" She nodded. A lot had happened since we were twelve. I had become more accustomed to battling and getting dirt all over me. Sapphire had started to take up in personal care, as well. Then there was the awkward 'I'm Asking You Out Please Don't Let This Ruin Our Friendship' thing we did back when we were sixteen. Emerald and I are both eighteen now. It was July 25th. Now that I think about it, Gold just turned twenty, didn't he? I asked that after I finished putting my craft supplies back in my house.

Sapphire shrugged, "Don't know. Em?" The blond shrugged as well. She pulled me up onto Pilo and not long after that, we were soaring through the sky.

I assure you that I was hit by Emerald more than once for sneaking a kiss with Sapphire.

**.:.:.:.**

I watched Diamond and Pearl practice their manzai as Roo, Diamond's Torterra, stomped through the snow. We were on our way to Kanto and we had decided to not make our Flying Types fly until we got closer to Johto. Even then, we hoped out Pokemon wouldn't be worn out. The flight from the Lake of Rage to Viridian City would take about five hours.

"Missy! Earth to Missy!" Pearl snapped his fingers in my face.

"What?" My tone was harsher than I intended. "I apologize. What did you need? Also, I told you to call me Platinum or Platina."

Before an argument could occur, Diamond offered us both a sandwich. "Here! I made you both some food!"

"Thank you," I said graciously. "It looks delicious."

Pearl took a bite and grinned. "It is delicious! Thanks, Dia!" The three of us ate the food quickly and returned our hands into gloves. It was unusually cold for July, even for Sinnoh.

Thinking about that . . . "What do you think our seniors are like?" I asked.

"I bet they're nice!" Diamond said. "And strong! They have to be, right? Especially Senior Red!"

"Dia, I don't think we'll be able to meet Red." Pearl interrupted. "I heard he was exiled to Mount Silver."

I nodded. It was all over the news. "He was. On his birthday, too. There were many protests after it. It was scandalous, after all he did to protect the world."

We fell into a silence. Finally, I turned to Diamond. "Do you have any more food?"

**.:.:.:.**

"Catch it! Catch it!" White screamed, trying to console two crying toddlers and Pokemon. (I will explain the children later.)

"White, you sound like you're giving birth." Rakutsu smirked and began to imitate White's voice. " Black! I don't think I can hold him in! Catch our child, Black!"

I glared at the teen and Faitsu smacked him. "Don't make fun of her, Rakutsu! What if that was your highly expensive equipment?"

"I'm a detective, sweetie." I rolled my eyes and caught the last of the metal. How did I end up with him as a junior?

I should probably explain the kid thing, now. You see, when people around us started to disappear (hence why I was catching stuff) Cheren and Bianca turned into two year olds. White had to quickly locate some clothes for them.

Faitsu's X-Transceiver began to ring, and we all listened.

"You're name is . . . Blue?"

"Yes it is! Listen, you need to gather everyone who's still with you and get to Viridian City, Kanto. See you soon, sweetie!"

The device turned off and Faitsu shrugged. "Should we grab some stuff, first?"

**.:.:.:.**

Pokémon were huddled around me in tight, frantic groups. Nothing I could do would stop them disappearing. Finally, just a small herd of baby Rattata remained. I knelt down and they huddled close to me. "I'm sorry I can't help." I whispered as they started to fuzz up. With one last squeak, they were gone. Why? Why were they disappearing? What was the purpose? Who was even causing it . . . ?

"Yellow!"

I stood up and turned around, sprinting towards the source of the voice.

"Yellow, are you in your house?"

Ah. Blue and Green wanted in my house. I ran into the wide clearing where my house stood. It was tall and wide, huge. Two storied and a basement. It did no good, really, living in there by myself, but I always opened the house to my friends when they needed it. "Blue! Green! I'm right here!"

Green, who was closest to me, grabbed my arm and led me inside my house. "Hey!" I cried, "You're hurting my arm! What's even wrong with you? Green!"

He threw me an apologetic look and lessened his grip. "Don't make too much noise. It is important that you don't be loud." I huffed and blew my bangs out of my eyes. We got up on the porch and I quickly unlocked the door and held the screen door open for them. Blue smiled in thanks. We settled down in my living room and I blurted, "What's going on? Why did the Pokémon all disappear?"

Not just the Pokémon, Yellow." Blue frowned. "It seems that everyone but the Dex Holders has gone from the earth. We're not sure about countries that aren't apart of the League, but every single human that lives in a country that is ruled by the League has disappeared. Except the Dex Holders. Everyone is making their way to your house, now, Yellow." She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Sorry we didn't ask if we could use your house first."

I shrugged, "It gives the place some sort of use." It bothered me, though. It was suspicious. That we were the only remaining ones. " . . . What about the League?" I shouldn't have asked that, but I did. The six countries apart of the League would be taken over.

You see, where we live, our government is called the League. It's made up of the President, Board of Directors, and Gym Leaders. Not only being a Gym Leader gave you responsibilities in your own city, but you were a representative in the government. (This is why Gym Leaders tend to be older. They don't exactly want kids - cough - fourteen year olds - cough - having a say in legal sayings.) When we first started out, it was just Kanto and Johto. We were fragile, unstable government back then. Then, slowly, countries applied to be apart of us. (The whole Gym thing was separated at this time. Only eight Gyms were allowed and then the Elite Four. It was a bit confusing.) Slowly we expanded to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally, most recently, Kalos.

But it worked, I guess. Not really.

Moving on.

The day moved on slowly. Eventually, I asked, "How many people are staying here?"

"Um . . . about nineteen . . .?"

Oh, Arceus have mercy on my poor house. Even if it was huge. Groaning, I said, "Okay, can someone help me put the space together?"

"We both will," Blue said quickly, indicating to herself and Green. I nodded, and we began to move stuff around. On the main floor there were two bedrooms (Wilton's and a guest room) and a couch bed. Wilton hadn't been home in months so we cleaned up there, too, for people to stay in. There were six bedrooms upstairs, and the basement was open, too. I told Blue that we would share a room. After that was finished, we solved the problem of food.

"While I'm against thievery," Green started, "we should probably go and take what we want from the grocery stores. No one's here to use them, anyway." Blue and I both agreed.

Finally, around four, Gold, Crystal, Silver, and a girl named Lyra showed up. I gave Gold and Silver Wilton's room, and Crystal and Lyra the room across from it.

All throughout the night Dex Holder's trickled in through the door. It felt like a party, except it was somber. Gold was sipping a beer, keeping us all awake around eleven thirty when there was a polite knock on the door. Answering it, I found myself face-to-face with my juniors from Sinnoh. "Oh, hello, you three!" I beckoned them in with a smile. I told them of what rooms were available and Platina requested if she could stay in the basement with Diamond and Pearl. I respected that request - I wanted to stay close to Blue and Green, with all that was going on. I helped them roll out futons and gave them comforters. We trudged back upstairs.

That's when I heard the angry rumble of Diamond's stomach. I couldn't help it; I began to laugh like a mad woman. I don't know why I found it so funny - it just was. I felt stress leave my tired muscles and tension float off of me. I grinned at Diamond, "Would you like me to make you dinner?"

All three of them nodded eagerly. I continued to giggle as I walked back into the kitchen.

**.:.:.:.**

They all watched Yellow dance around the kitchen, their stomach's doing little happy dances at the smell of food.

"Please, Yellow, marry me and make my every meal for the rest of my life." Gold groaned and covered his eyes. No one could tell if he was serious or not, to be honest. But, Arceus, that food smelled amazing.

The occupants of the house had gathered in the kitchen, a warm, light buzz of idle chatter keeping the mood pleasant. Finally, above all else, someone - the owner of the voice was muffled due to the loud chatter - voiced a question that silenced everyone else. "What are we to do about Red?"

Crash!

Everyone's eyes were directed to the sound. To Yellow. She was looking at the ground where shards of glass were scattered around her bare feet. "Oh, I'm sorry . . . " She knelt down to pick the glass up but Silver, who was closest to the blonde, shot out and grabbed her hands.

"Don't," he warned gruffly. "You'll cut your hands. Here." He picked Yellow up easily and carried her away from the shards. Green grabbed a broom, and since he was barefoot as well, he tossed it to Platinum who in turn swept the glass up.

No one really questioned Yellow's reaction to Red's name.

It had been like that for five years.

After all, who wouldn't be like that when your exiled boyfriend's name was mentioned?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I did it. I wrote it. Woo! So yeah! This is Book 1 of The Falling series! Much of this is <em>severely<em> headcanon based! I had a lot of trouble explaining how their government worked, but if you're confused, I'll add more to it in later chapters. **

**Also, in later chapters, I will inform when there's a POV change! I wanted to add to the mystery for this chapter, only uvu **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Starran**

**Useless factoid:**

**There are different forms of hair color, based on whether it's masculine or feminine. Blond is used to talk about a male, while blonde is female. Brunet is male/female, brunette is female. (Not exactly useless?) **

**Please review!**

**~Dia Newman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Two: For Your Lives:.<strong>

**Red's POV**

Aero lost his grip and we went tumbling in front of the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. I fell on my back and groaned in pain. That _hurt_. "Are you okay, buddy?" I called behind me to where the prehistoric Pokemon landed. A loud, happy screech informed me that any damage was minor. I got up and looked around. It was almost daybreak. I called him back into the Poke Ball, continuing my inspections. Unlike the other times I had been in Viridian, there was no smell of baking from the bakers. So I turned around walked in the Center.

That was my first clue that something was wrong. Nurse Joy wasn't behind the counter, no random Trainers were milling about, and there were no Pokemon running around. The lights weren't even on. I felt like I was breaking and entering - which was stupid, really. Poke Centers were free places; they weren't even supported by tax dollars.

I felt slightly guilty as I hopped behind the counter, grabbed the key to the bathrooms, and healed my Pokemon. She was always so nice - it really did feel like a horrible crime to do this.. I took a shower (and oh did it feel good) and shaved. I was still rubbing my chin, enjoying the smoothness, by the time I made it back into the lobby. Pika was running around on the counter, and for the first time in a while, I smiled.

"Okay, we should go." I said and grabbed the rest of my Pokemon. Outside the sun was already up, and I looked around. Still, there was no one here. My first reaction was to run. The silence was deafening. I hated it, and I wanted it gone. I skidded to a stop in front of Green's gym.

_Sorry, the Gym is closed at the moment. Come back later. _

Time felt frozen. I pushed through the doors, anyway, and looked around. I inspected the shelves. They weren't dusty; relief washed over me. It meant Green had been there not too long ago. I climbed up the stairs to his apartment. It was in disarray, but that was a relief, too. That was just how Green was. Despite his orderly manner, my best friend didn't even try to organize his stuff.

I walked back down the stairs slowly this time. _I should probably check up on Yellow while I'm here . . ._

_Oh, Arceus, I'm going to murder someone._ My thoughts went astray as I went out. _The President, that's who I'm going to kill . . . him and the Board of Directors. Let them all be damned for their horrible crimes . . . but if I were to kill them . . . I'd be just as guilty._

The Viridian Forest was creepy. There were no Pokemon to make noise, so all I heard was the sound of my footsteps. Back around ten years ago, after the Elite Four incident, Green, Blue, and I would visit Yellow often. (It was actually Blue's home for several years.) I remember how funny I found it that such a small kid fit in a giant house. Even Green noted that. At the time, though, I didn't know Yellow was a girl, so I kept poking at her saying she'd make a good wife one day from how neat the house was kept.

Yeah. Number one douchey move I ever made, right there.

Yellow didn't seem to mind though. Green and Blue kept snickering at me whenever I made the comments. Did I realize it? No. Did I even notice their reactions? Hah. No.

I grinned stupidly as I pushed through the last set of branches and stumbled into the clearing that Yellow's house stood in.

I stopped, though.

A shatter alerted me to a pair of eyes staring at me through the kitchen window.

**.:.:.:.**

**Yellow's POV**

"Yellow, stop dropping stuff!"

I ignored the shout and flung the kitchen door open. My gods, it was him. We stared at each other silently. Just then it occured to me that I probably looked horrible. I hadn't slept a wink last night. After I dropped the plate, everyone avoided me like I was a bomb. I don't know what compelled Silver to get me out of the kitchen, either. Maybe it was just the glass, maybe not. He had been like that for a while, like a brother. I supposed it just rubbed off on him. I spent a lot of time with him and Blue, and Blue was basically Silver's sister.

I was overthinking this.

"Yellow."

I stared at Red. I could already feel the tears welling up.

"Yellow, come here."

And so I did. I ran down the steps of the porch and dashed across the yard. He grabbed me into a hug and I cried.

I cried so much.

**.:.:.:.**

**Green's POV**

The alarm clock read out neon tinted colors. 6:32. Way too early to be awake. After the Sinnoh Dex Holders came, we all slowly went to bed. Yellow was the one to wake up at four when our Hoenn friends came. Only Arceus knows how much sleep she got.

I rolled over in my bed, attempting to fall back asleep.

I woke up again at noon. Blue was sitting on me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What do you want, Blue?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, pushing the brunette to my lap. If possible, her grin widened. I stared. Sleep sounded extremely good, but that wasn't going to happen if she was on me. "Blue?"

Then she said two words that got me running out of bed, carrying Blue into the living room. Red was sitting on the couch next to Yellow and Gold. Gold was babbling about everything that happened while Red was away and Yellow looked like she saw ghost. The bastard saw me (holding Blue, nonetheless) and grinned. Just. Grinned. At. Me. I didn't know if I wanted to hug or punch him. That smile was annoying me. Great Groudon -

I dropped Blue, walked up to Red, and punched him in the nose.

That seemed right.

Then I pulled him into a hug, ignoring the blood.

**.:.:.:.**

"So what were you doing with Blue?" Red was leaning over the bathroom sink, letting the blood drip down. Some of it went into his mouth, and he just _licked _it. Eww. How did this buffoon become my best friend, again?

"She was sitting on me and instead of pushing her off me, I grabbed her." I paused as a loud thud resonated through the house and Emerald screamed some profanity at someone - probably Ruby or Sapphire. Red grinned and I hit his head. "Don't give me that look."

"I will give you any look I want. In _five years_ you still have not _managed_ to ask Blue out! Holy Ho-oh, Green! It's not that difficult - just say 'hey, wanna go out with me sometime?' and you go from there."

"I will give you another bloody nose."

"You can't give me one if I already have one."

"Red."

"Green."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

And I punched the bastard again.

**.:.:.:.**

**Crystal's POV**

I gave Gold an exhausted look as he continued to gulp down food. Did he have a hollow leg or something? Or maybe he was just hollow? Maybe that would explain his denseness. "Gold, save some food for others." He shook his head in protest, halfway through a bite, as I took the plate away. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I hissed. "Get off me."

"Mmf!" Swallowing, Gold repeated, "Never! Food is needed!"

"Gold, no." I sighed. "You don't need that much food. Can you wait until Silver and Lyra get back from the store, at least?" He shook his head quickly and held on tighter. I rolled my eyes and gave him a single croissant. He cheered and let go, shoving the bread in his mouth. "You're an idiot."

"I wuf yoof!"

"Oh, shut up."

**.:.:.:.**

**Silver's POV**

Lyra traced her fingers along an already dusty shelf, leaving behind little Poke Balls and hearts. I was in charge of the cart. Finally, she grabbed a large bag of rice and tossed it in the cart that was already filled with various non-perishable food items. Then on the bottom was cases of soda. I sighed at Lyra's naivety. If I had an actual say in what we were taking, it definitely wouldn't be _this_. Annoyed, I told her to go get another cart. Lyra nodded and bounced off, and I turned into another aisle. I grabbed a case of water bottles and dropped it on top, deciding that if it ever ended up we needed to leave Yellow's house, we should at least be prepared. Then again, we could just raid the grocery store then . . . oh well. Hoarding stuff like this could never be a bad thing, could it?

"Silvy, should we get meats and milk?"

"Sure. You go get that, I'll finish up getting this, Soul."

"Oh! Silver, before I forget - !" She twirled around and grinned. "Don't forget ladies in the 'essentials'!" I rolled my eyes and waved.

"Got it. See you in a few, Soul." She giggled and skipped off. Sighing, I set off to finish my quest. To be honest, the cart was _really heavy_, and the wheels needed to be oiled badly - I was almost quite literally pushing the cart while the wheels screamed in protest, making a horrible grinding sound in my ears. I heard Soul's laughter from across the store.. Growling, I pulled Feraligator and Ursaring out. "Can you two take this to Yellow's house?" I waved impatiently to the goods. They nodded and picked all of it up easily and walked out the store.

**.:.:.:.**

**Sapphire's POV **

One of the first things I noticed after Senior Red came back was that my juniors (mostly Platina and Black) adored Red like I once had. Arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up at my boyfriend, who had his head on my shoulder. "What d'you want, Priss?"

Ruby didn't reply. He just purred contently in my ear. I smiled and turned my attention back to Red. The kids had stopped bugging him, off to look for food, and fear washed over me. Unlike the look Red wore when someone was talking to him, he looked deadly. Murderous. A horrible scowl was placed on his lips, and if looks could set things on fire, Yellow's house would be caught in an inferno. "Senior Red looks like he's trying to tear the world apart with his eyes." Priss breathed in my ear.

Shivers raced down my spine. "It is a bit scary."

The look didn't stay too terribly long, though. Black plopped on the couch, eating chips. He grabbed the television remote and began to flick through the channels. "Is there anything you want to watch, Red?" Black asked. Red smiled lightly and shook his head. Black shrugged and finally settled on watching a Kalosian film. _Wait . . ._

"GUYS!" I yelled. "We have juniors in Kalos!"

I felt Ruby bristle behind me. "W-we do . . . how do we contact them? Oh, this is bad . . . " Black ceased his munching. Ruby pecked my cheek and said, "Be right back." He let go and jogged into another room. I glanced back at my junior, embarrassed, and he shrugged.

"Hey, Sapphire?"

"What is it Black?" I stretched and sat down on the arm chair. He glanced at Red, who had that _look _on his face again, then smiled at me.

"D-do you maybe want to take a walk outside? Please?" Black looked at Red again, and he shivered visibly. I stood up again, "That's fine. Let's go!" I grabbed his arms, snagging his chips and pulling him out the front door. Black pouted as I chomped down, dropping the crumbs everywhere.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" I asked, offering the chips back.

Black grabbed the bag gratefully. He pointed off in the distance, where Feraligator and Ursaring were holding food and whatnot. "Well, first, Red was scaring me. I d-don't think any sane person would look like that."

"I don't know what's wrong with him." I shrugged. "I guess it _is_ his first day back, y'know? He was on a mountain for five years." Black still looked frightened. "Listen, kid, Red is harmless. He can seem really scary at first, but you still haven't warmed up to him, and he hasn't warmed up to his new juniors. I bet that's just it, okay?"

**.:.:.:.**

**Pearl's POV**

"Dia - no, Diamond, you can't eat Senior Yellow out." I glanced over at my senior who was sitting at her table quietly. She had been like that since Senior Red came back this morning. Like a ghost. She had been avoiding him, too. Diamond and I were trying to get a reaction out of her.

Dia mumbled, "But I'm _huuungry_!"

"Would you like me to make you lunch?" Yellow asked quietly. "It's a little past one." Diamond nodded eagerly and gave me a small thumbs up. He crushed the girl in a hug, crying, "Thank you, Senior Yellow!" She smiled and ruffled his hair. It was a bit obvious that after last night, Senior Yellow had a mother like love for us and Missy. She stood up and began her parade around the kitchen. Gold popped in his head from time to time, trying to steal food, but Yellow glared at him and slapped his hands away. Missy joined Dia and I at the table. She would giggle loudly whenever Gold tried this, which won her grins from the Hatcher.

"Your smitten with Senior Gold!" I whispered after Gold had pranced out of the kitchen again.

"I am not _smitten_." Missy replied stoically. "I just find him _charming._"

Fortunately, Diamond didn't hear out hushed conversation. If anyone was smitten with anyone here, it would be Diamond's crush on Missy. As intelligent as she was, Missy was completely oblivious to his attractions. Cheren and Bianca tottered into the kitchen. I had heard that Bianca was always a clumsy girl, but was she even more clumsy as a toddler? Faitsu followed them, giggling loudly.

"Hi Yellow! Hi Sparky and Stoic and Chef!" Faitsu waved happily. Cheren stayed close to Faitsu's legs while Bianca stumbled towards Yellow.

Yellow picked up the small child. "Hello, Faitsu." I waved my hands, frowning. Why the hell would she call me _Sparky_? Missy giggled.

I glared at her. "You find this funny."

"I do not." She replied, just as stoically as before, and any traces of a smile were wiped clean.

"Yes, you do!" I pointed an accusing finger.

"No," Missy growled and got close to my face. "I do not." I pushed her away.

Faitsu's giggling only got louder.

**.:.:.:.**

**White's POV**

"Senior Blue!" I whispered and peeked into Yellow's room. "Are you in here?" There was a loud crash and Blue tumbled out of the closet. What _was_ she doing in there?

"Oh, hey White! Did you need something?" She asked.

I stepped into the room hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could, um . . . "

"Tell you about Red?" Blue finished. I nodded. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Okay . . . where to begin . . .

"About thirteen years ago, when I was eleven, I first met Red and Green. Red was a cocky little butt, thinking he ruled the world. Green was an arrogant asshole who acted like he was perfect. Nothing like they are, today, right? I'm proud to say that all three of us . . . developed maturity. I, myself, had escaped a madman kidnapper just the year before, with a little boy whom I considered my younger brother: Silver. Silver stayed in Johto and I went to Kanto. We kept in touch. The day I met Red, I flirted shamelessly and stole his Gym badges." The look on my face must have been priceless, because Blue smiled. "Together, the three of us defeated this team - Team Rocket - in Saffron City." In my home town? Thirteen years ago . . . I was three. The year before I moved to Unova. "After that, the three of us went on to compete in the ninth Pokemon League Tournament.

"It was there, that Red won his title of the Champion of Kanto. By then, Red's cockiness had subsided. He was known has a child from a small town, continuing the tradition of only someone form Pallet Town winning the League. Green was the second runner up, and I was the third. I battled this 'mysterious man' who turned out to be Professor Oak, and he knew who I was. The professor helped me locate my parents.

"After a while, Red suddenly disappeared. I had figured out most of what I needed to know, and I knew that I needed a child that had been Blessed by the Viridian Forest to help me. I met Yellow. Since she was so small - I was thirteen and she was eleven - and it turned out that Red had saved her when she was nine. Yellow paraded around under the identity of 'Amarillo de Bosque Verde', and I had her wear a hat to hide her gender as a girl. With little help and her own genius, Yellow managed to save Red. After we were all reunited, I began to notice that my little blonde friend had a crush on the Champion.

"When I was fourteen and Yellow was twelve, Red went off to heal his wounds after he won the test for the place of the Viridian City Gym Leader. By the way, as you may have guessed, Red never took the place, it was Green. Red was fulfilling a promise. You see, while Red was taken hostage, his wrists and ankles were bound together, causing them to be extremely weak and there were times he couldn't get the muscles to work. Green had found a certain spring on Mount Silver that could heal Red's wounds, so off my friend went. Yellow, on the other hand, went to Johto with her uncle in order to search for something from her own battle.

"The next time they met, that was when Yellow's true identity was revealed. On the hat I had given her, I had placed two feathers: The Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing. They were needed to get Gold out of the Shrine of Celeb, in which he was stuck in. Red freaked out and immediately, he became protective over her, pushing her away from the Shrine.

"When Yellow was thirteen and I was fifteen, Red asked her out on a date. Ever since then they had dated. Do you remember when Red was exiled to Mount Silver?" Blue asked.

I nodded, "Uh-huh!"

She smiled ruefully. "Red was eighteen, Yellow was sixteen. Sure, they had gotten into fights, but they were so in love with each other. I can say with absolute certainty that it tore both of their hearts to shreds to be separated like that." She sighed. "One of the last things Red told Yellow was to move on from him. That she couldn't wait around for him to come back, because he didn't know if he ever was. He wanted her to find someone else that could love her and do all the things for her that he couldn't . . . that was what really damaged her. It's why she's been avoiding him all day, because the words still hurt her."

"That . . . that's horrible!" I gasped. "Is their anything we can do to help?" Blue shrugged and smirked deviously.

**.:.:.:.**

**?**

"Yvonne!" I yelled, looking for the Air Trainer. Yvetal, did she have to be like that?

"What is it?" I turned around and my blonde haired friend was grinning. "We need to go to Kanto. Now."

I sighed, "All right."

**.:.:.:.**

**Normal**

Eventually, Yellow slipped into the living room. But she was holding a kitchen knife, and well, no one reacted kindly to that.

"What are you doing?" Ruby yelled, stumbling back. He was closest to her. Yellow's eyes drifted towards Red, then dropped to the ground.

"I need you guys to get off the couch." She mumbled. Red, Black, and Emerald gave her odd looks, but the Healer's eyes were kept steadily on the ground. The three men got up and Yellow sat the knife on an end table. She grabbed the arm of the couch and pulled it forward, causing a loud squeak to come from the wooden floor. She grabbed the knife again and knelt down by the floor.

Yellow raised the weapon over her head and swung, cutting the floor open easily. _Too_ easily. "Oh, I hope I didn't damage it." Dropping the knife again, Yellow began to pull the floor away. Blue leaned over the couch to get a better look at what her friend was doing. Smiling in satisfaction, Yellow lifted an old book out of the crevice.

"It's called the _Book of Truths._" Yellow said quickly. "My family has been guarding and hiding it for centuries. I decided that if anything could tell us what is going on, it would be this." She bit her lip as she stood up. Red grinned, leaned over the couch next to Blue, and kissing the blonde full on the lips.

Yellow pulled away blushing.

**.:.:.:.**

"Gold, where are you taking me?" Crystal whined. Gold threw a flirtatious wink in reply, which made the girl whine louder. _Stupid Gold. Stupid surprises. Stupid world. I'd be much content being in the lab and _studying_ right now but nooo -_

Gold covered her mouth. "If you don't be quiet, we'll be caught, Crystal." He whispered in her neck. Crystal blushed bright red, knowing _full well_ what the boy was up to. She supposed it was her fault for that, though. She was the one that required their relationship to be a complete secret. He knew it was because of Blue that she didn't want anyone to know, but he thought the thrill of sneaking around was rather pleasant, too. He began to place ghost kisses on her. He started at her collar bone and worked his way up her neck. "You do know that I love you, right?"

"That comment about marrying Yellow doesn't help your case." Crystal breathed back.

Gold chuckled, "We both know that you're the only one for me." Her face turned a darker shade of crimson, and she pulled him onto the ground with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop! Another chapter! By the way, I made a few changes to chapter one. Go back and read if you want (actually, you probably want to read the chapter name. Obviously, you can't change chapter names after you publish them, so the chapter names are going to be in the beginning of each chapter instead.) Big thanks to PokeFreak45 who informed me on Faitsu's and Rakutsu's names! I didn't know uvu;<strong>

**I want you all to leave reviews attempting these questions:**

**1) What do you think is up with Red and that 'dark look'?**

**2) Why do you think Gold and Crystal are sneaking around? Do you think their are more reasons than listed? Do you think it's a smart idea for them?**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Chloe (sapphire-awesomer on tumblr)**

**Useless Factoid:**

**The idea for this story formed before I wrote _Faith Academy_. I just wrote _FA_ first and developed this plot, because I knew that unlike _FA, _this would be a trilogy that needed a definite plot._  
><em>**

**~Dia Newman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Three: Or You:.<strong>

**.:.:.:.**

An awkward silence filled the room as Silver glared at the offending duo. Gold was standing there smugly, a grin set in place on his face. Crystal was right beside him with a scowl, obviously not pleased with this. Emerald was glaring at the Hatcher, muttering curses. The rest of the Dex Holder's were spaced around the room awkwardly. No one knew what had exactly _happened_, seeing as neither Gold nor Crystal would fess up to why on earth they had come stumbling through the doors at eight in the morning. Alarm had already been raised about their disappearance by then, and now the rest were left to think of what they were doing.

"You smell." Emerald stated with a growl.

Sapphire nodded in agreement, her very sensitive sense of smell picking up on it rather quickly. "Like sweat and . . . something else that I couldn't say."

"Would you two care to explain what the hell you were doing?" Silver glared at his best friend. Arceus be damned, he would get to the bottom of this! Crystal was like his sister, and there was no way that he would ever let Gold do anything inappropriate to her! Oh, gods, what _did_ they do? From the outside, Silver would appear calm, collected, and slightly angry, but on the inside was what truly mattered. In the inside, he was shivering with fear. What if Gold had hurt her? Knowing his two friends like the back of his hand, Silver knew that Gold would never intentionally _hurt_ Crystal beyond his normal teasing. But sometimes there were ways to hurt people without realizing it, weren't there? In all honesty, Silver feared the worst when it came to this, but what was the worst? In what way could Gold ruin both his and Crystal's lives and change them forever? He didn't even want to begin listing out what came to mind.

"It doesn't concern you." Gold snapped back. That seemed like a challenge. What right did Gold have to say that?! Silver stood up and got close to the golden eyed trainer.

"It doesn't concern me?" Silver breathed angrily. "It will concern me until the day I die because knowing your moronic self you probably made a stupid fucking choice that you can never get out of!" Gold gulped, and he paled. That shocked Silver. The thoughts running through Gold's mind were written plain on his face, but no one knew the language in which they were written in.

"I-I'll be right b-back." Gold stuttered nervously and promptly ran out of the house. Silver sighed and rubbed his temples before looking at Crystal.

The adult shrugged, "I agree with Gold: It really doesn't concern you as to what we're doing. I know that you just want to protect us, but we can take care of ourselves. Can you trust us, please Silver?"

A hand wrapped itself around Silver's arm. "Silver, they can take care of themselves." Lyra said. The room remained silent. Finally, Silver nodded.

"Wait!" Emerald yelled. "He touched my sister! I want to know - !"

"Emerald, I'm fine. You don't need to worry, okay?" Crystal smiled. Emerald grumbled in response. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the room. As awkward as the situation was, it was tense. They didn't want to see their friends be split over something that didn't seem to matter.

But the questions still lingered: What had they done? And why did Gold run away?

**.:.:.:.**

Gold collapsed on the ground. He had to get out of there. There was no way he would let the others see him break down like he was. He knew what the worst could happen and that was an overbearing thought. What if it really _did _happen? Gold had his whole life ahead of him, but what about Crystal? It would be her body that it would happen to, and the pain - !

That's when the tears came. He couldn't do that to her. He cursed the gods loudly. He was stupid, and she fell into his unknowing trap. He needed to break up with her for her own good. Crystal deserved better than scum like him. And to think that she could voluntarily do those things with him? He was selfish. He was cruel. He was bad. And he would end up hurting her. Would it better to do it now or to wait until something really did happen?

Gold sighed. He was probably over thinking the situation. Going one time without using anything couldn't possibly do that to her, anyway. He shrugged and laid back on the ground and draped his arm over his eyes. Soon, the Hatcher was asleep without a care in the world.

**.:.:.:.**

"Momma! Poppa!" Bianca stumbled through the house. She and Cheren had taken to calling Yellow and Red their parents, despite their protests. Eventually, they let it slide though. Bianca and Cheren were such small children, anyway. Yellow sat her the thick novel down, shutting it carefully. Despite all odds, _The Book of Truths_ wasn't completely destroyed yet, but Yellow did not want to take any chances with it falling apart under her care.

She picked up the child and smiled. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Cher-bear hurt himself!" Bianca screeched. Yellow felt her blood run cold.

"Where is he?" Yellow stood up, ready to run to the child's rescue. Bianca gave out garbled directions and Yellow followed them as best she could. She found herself in a small clearing in the forest with a crying child and disgruntled Gold. "Are you okay, Cheren?" Yellow sat Bianca down and quickly scooped up Cheren.

"The bloody kid bit me!" Gold exclaimed, showing Yellow his bleeding hand. "All I was doing was sleeping and then the kid started running after he bit me, fell, and bloodied his knee!" She giggled. From her own experience, she knew that Gold couldn't handle children that well. He was magic when it came to dealing with Pokémon, though.

Yellow inspected the injured limb and smiled, "You'll be alright. How about you go back up to the house and wash it, though? We don't want it to get infected." Gold shrugged then turned his eyes to the wailing child.

"Come here, brat." Now that his anger was cooled over, Gold was back to his usual playful self. He grabbed Cheren and slung the toddler over his shoulder. "We might as well get that knee washed as well." The two girls followed Gold's lead back to the house. Bianca was blubbering the whole way about something in child talk.

**.:.:.:.**

"Psst! Pres!" Faitsu whispered, calling her senior by her nickname. _Book of Truths_ was tucked under her arm from when she snatched it after Yellow left. "White! Wake up!"

The groggy teen rolled over and opened her eyes. Why did Faitsu have to interrupt her nap? "What d'ya want?"

"Look at this! There's a section on love in here!" Faitsu giggled loudly. White sighed and sat up, moving over so the double bunned girl could crawl under the blankets. Faitsu did so gladly. Her brown eyes were brimmed over with mirth, unlike White's unamused glances. The president glanced at what on earth Faitsu was talking about when -

"What are you reading?" White yelped and snatched the ancient text away. "Faitsu!"

"What?" She asked innocently. White shifted herself so the book wasn't readable to Faitsu and began to read. Apparently, the word 'censoring' didn't exist when it was written, was White's conclusion. After she got past the part about the Pidgeots and the Beedrills, she allowed Faitsu to look at the book again.

"This is boring." Faitsu whined.

White shrugged, "You're the one that was interested in reading it.

**.:.:.:.**

The day passed rather slowly, and Emerald was utterly bored. Eventually, the adult took it upon himself to find something to do. That _something_, though, was him tinkering around with scarp pieces of metal and wire. Emerald didn't notice Rakutsu slide across from him until he spoke up, "That looks like a gun."

The Calmer looked down at the device. "It does." Emerald noted. "But there are a bunch of wires inside - I highly doubt it would function as a gun."

Rakutsu shrugged and picked it up. He inspected it and then pointed it at Emerald, one eye closed much life as if he were aiming. "Hm . . . The barrel is a little bent. Off angle."

"Well," Emerald rolled his eyes but let out a small sigh of relief. Why on earth would the detective think it was okay to point any sort of gun - even if it probably didn't work - at him? "How do you suppose we fix this, then?" Rakutsu frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you think we could find a hammer in this house?" He asked.

Emerald shrugged and stood up. "If we looked hard enough." And so the strange duo went off in search of a tool that could help flatten the curved metal. They searched through rooms and closets, behind furniture and other things in the house. Finally, they made their way into the basement. A rather large space was set up for the three Sinnoh teens camped.

"Hey, Emerald!" Rakutsu called. "Look at this?" Emerald looked up to see his junior wielding a large mallet.

He whistled, "Well, that might work. Where to next, do you suppose?"

"Try to find a straight, non breakable surface, I guess." Rakustsu shrugged.

"Okay, come on. I'm sure we can find something."

**.:.:.:.**

" . . . and so, the princess and the pauper lived happily ever after." Black closed the book. The toddlers were asleep on the ground. It only took two hours of reading but it was well worth seeing the looks in their sleeping faces. Leaning back on the couch, he smiled and put a blanket over his friends. His peace was quickly shattered, though, as Sapphire ran into the room, looking quite panicked.

"What is it, senior?" Black stood up.

"Grab t'eh kids, we need to get outta here!" She whispered quietly.

He broke into a cold sweat. "What's happening?"

"T-these things - they're all scabby and scaly - Gold saw them in the forest. Senior Red recognized them." She truly looked shaken, Black noted.

"Okay. Got it. Where's Whi - ?" Before the question was finished, Sapphire sped out once more. Sighing, Black gathered Cheren and Bianca and prepared himself for hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo this is really short ;-; Sorry! Life got in the way recently (I've been on and off grounded for the last 2 months, and right now I'm grounded for who knows hoe long because my stepmother is spreading lies about me sexting - which I'm not). Idk I've lost the motivation to write but I'm participating in NaNoWriMo so that's top priority, this being close second. But, I can't upload without the Internet and sadly I've had a lack of that due to the grounding thing...<strong>

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**

**Grant (AKA the Big Brother)**

**Useless Factoid:**

**Don't tell people you and your husband are having a child if you are a fourteen year old.**

**-Dia Newman**


End file.
